


Strangers in the Night

by Neonlightsglow



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip week prompt, Day one: Dance Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonlightsglow/pseuds/Neonlightsglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gruncle Stan has held plenty of parties at the Mystery Shack, but this time Dipper is going to find a dancing partner.  </p>
<p>A contribution to day one of BillDip week: Dance Party!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time again. BillDip week!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :D
> 
> Also it might not be everyone's cup of tea but give 'Strangers in the Night' by Frank Sinatra a listen. The lyrics in the beginning are from the song.

*************************************

Something in your eyes was so inviting  
Something in your smile was so exciting  
Something in my heart told me I must have you

**************************************

 

The room in front of Dipper looked nothing like it usually did year round. The lights of the Mystery Shack were dim, while colorful ones pulsed in their place. The chandelier, hung in the middle, sparkled like diamonds even though he knew for a fact it was made out of plastic. There was a steady thrum of music coming from the overhead speakers and bouncing off the walls. It almost felt like the pounding was in tune the beat of his heart.

Unfamiliar looking people were twirling on the dance floor, their identities obscured by their costume.

Dipper gently adjusted the masquerade mask on his face so he could see better. He was particularly trying to find brown hair that matched his own, somewhere in the sea of people.

From what he remembered, Mabel was wearing a deep blue dress, with her hair in an elegant bun. Yet he couldn’t see her anywhere. 

Where had she run off to?

When the party had started, she had left him behind in their room while he practiced in front of the mirror. Dipper didn’t have a date or any one in mind when it came to dancing. All he knew was that he had a plan and this one wasn’t seven feet long.

It was three. 

Self consciously, Dipper patted the folded piece of paper in his front pocket. As of now, he had yet to use it, but that was only because he needed his wingman. 

Mabel knew everyone here and she had promised to introduce him to one of her friends. With his sister nowhere to be found, Dipper found himself sweating heavily as the people around him stared and whispered. He was just standing there awkwardly and he stood out like a sore thumb.

Cautiously he took a step back to head towards the nearest couch, until he felt his elbow connect with someone’s side.

“S-so S-sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was..” Dipper trailed off as sparkling green eyes and a wave of red hair filled his vision.

“Wendy!”

The woman in front of him blinked until she recognized his voice and smiled. “Dipper! Dude, nice costume. I almost didn’t know it was you!” 

He laughed at that, “Isn’t that the point?”

Wendy shrugged and punched him on the shoulder.

“Whatever man. Why aren’t you dancing?”

Dipper shifted between his feet nervously unsure of how to answer that without sounding same.

He opted to just shrug as well. 

She didn’t seem pleased by that move.

Time for a topic change.

"Have you seen Mabel?”

Green eyes skimmed the crowd behind them.

“Isn’t that her dancing with prince charming over there?”

Dipper turned around to see that indeed, Mabel was dancing with a tall, blond and handsome suitor. 

He wondered who it could possibly be as he twisted back to face his friend again. Wendy, meanwhile had thrown her hair over her shoulder and was taking a big swig out of her red solo cup. 

When she lowered it, Dipper found it being shoved into his hands.

“I don’t know who spiked the punch, but you need to try it Dip. You’ll be dancing in no time."

He glanced down at the pink and glittery concoction now in his hands and shuddered. It looked an awfully lot like Mabel juice. All it was missing was the plastic dinosaurs. This was his sister’s creation for sure, but there was no way she would have added alcohol. It took away all the fun energy form the drink, she once said when someone suggested it.

Slowly he took a sip and made a face at the strong hit of rum that slid down his throat.

Whoever it was obviously wanted everyone drunk out their minds. 

“Strong right?”

Dipper could only nod as he handed the drink back.

Wendy chuckled at him and leaned down a bit to look him better in the eye.

“I’m going to hit the dance floor. If you don’t find someone in an hour, come join the gang.” The red then brought her lips to his ear, "Don’t tell anyone, but Thompson is going to moon everyone in an hour.”

Dipper’s jaw dropped, but he laughed regardless. They did their keeping a secret hand gesture and then they went on their separate ways.

He peered back to the couples on the dance floor, but his sister was nowhere to be found again.

Great.

Well, he figured, maybe he should follow Wendy’s advice and get punch. The brunet headed towards the long table set towards the west side of the room. It was loaded with snacks and finger foods, with the punch sitting in the middle. 

Of course there was a long line for it. 

Word must have spread fast.

With a sigh, Dipper was about to give up and head for the nearest couch, when someone cleared their throat next to him.

Startled, he turned to see the man his sister had been dancing with earlier staring at him. He had two cups in his hand and smirked when he got a good look at Dipper.

“Saw you staring at the line,” the good looking man said in a mildly embarrassed tone, “Would you like one of these? I got it for someone, but I can’t seem to find them anywhere.”

Dipper huffed in amusement, “I’m guessing that was for my sister. Can’t find her either.”

A blond eyebrow raised at him, “Your sister?”

“The brunet in the blue dress. That’s my twin.” Dipper explain.

Perfect lips made a small ‘o’ and then let out a chuckle, “I see. You must be Dipper then.”

The name sounded weird in this man’s mouth, but Dipper took a small bow regardless, “The one and only.”

“Heh, I like you kid. So how about it? You want your sister’s drink?”

It was Dipper’s turn to raise a brow, “I thought the number one party rule is to not drink anything a stranger hands you?”

The man was laughing now and it was oddly addicting, “Not if the man who is handing it to you admits he was the one who spiked it.”

He couldn’t help but gasp at the scandalous revelation, “It was you?”

The blond wiggled his eyebrows playfully, “The one and only”

Wait.

Was this guy flirting with him? 

Only one way to find out. 

Dipper reached for one of the cups, letting his fingers linger on the other’s for a moment, before taking it out of his hands. The feeling sent sparks down his arm and he hoped the blond felt it too.

Then slowly he licked his lips before he brought the cup to them. As he sipped, Dipper was met with golden eyes that were smoldering with desire. 

The temperature in the room rose with their heated exchange and there was no denying the intention hanging in the air.

Dipper chugged down the rest of his drink. 

Liquid courage right? 

He tossed the plastic cup in the trash bin next to him. The man in front of him took the hint and did the same.

“Can we dance together?”

The words slipped out of the brunet’s mouth and instantly he wished they had come out smoother.

Thankfully the man in front of him didn’t seem to care, because he reached out to grab Dipper’s arm and pulled him closer.

“I thought you’d never ask”

The handsome stranger led him to the dance floor, making sure they were front and center.

Dipper gulped as suddenly everyone’s eyes were on them. Gentle hands slid down to his waist coaxing him to focus on the man they belonged to. With a thundering heart, Dipper pressed forward, swaying his hips until his body was flush against the other’s. He couldn’t stop his hands from exploring the other’s arms and back.

They swayed and twirled for what seemed like ages, but neither of them seemed to want to let go. 

Later Dipper would admit to not even noticing when Thompson mooned the place or when his sister and Wendy cheered them on.

Then suddenly the man dipped him and brought his face close, “I must be going.”

For the first time that night, Dipper felt disappointed. He reached out to cup the blond’s cheek, but was pulled back into a standing position.

“Do you really have to?”

The stranger chuckled but there was a hint of remorse in it, “Unfortunately my time is up.” 

Hands slid away from his body, but Dipper grasped onto one of the arms.

“At least tell me who you are. I don’t even know your name,” he said desperately, unwilling to let this man go just yet.

A wry smile graced the other’s lips and for a moment Dipper thought he wasn’t going to tell him.

The rejection stung at his chest and it must have been obvious, because the man let the expression drop. He brought his hand up and lifted Dipper's chin to gaze directly into his eyes.

"I will tell you in exchange for something I want."

Dipper took a broken breath, unable to control the constriction in his lungs at the moment.

"S-sure. What is it?"

He didn't get an answer out loud. Instead soft lips pressed against his, hot and wanting. Dipper melted into the feeling until it ended all too quickly. Then those lips were trailing open mouthed kisses up his jaw, all the way to his ear. 

The man was panting and the sound sent shivers down his spine.

"The name's Bill Cipher."

And just as quickly as the man had appeared in his life, he slipped away and disappeared into the night.


	2. That's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds out that there may be more to the mysterious stranger than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little one shot got so much love, I had to make it into a small story.   
> Thanks for all the amazing reviews!
> 
> You earned this next part!

I've been up and down and over and out and I know one thing  
Each time I find myself flat on my face  
I pick myself up and get back in the race

-That's Life by Frank Sinatra

_______________________________________________

"Bill Cipher"

The name slipped off Dipper's lips in a sigh and evaporated into the morning air. 

What an odd name.

He repeated it again, liking the way it sounded in his voice.

Bill Cipher

The name certainly didn't belong to anyone living in Gravity Falls. Dipper pretty much knew everyone in this town. He was sure he would have remember a handsome man like that...

Dipper rubbed the sleep from his eyes and continued staring at the ceiling. 

It was highly likely that this strange man was a tourist and had heard about the party. That then brought up the possibility that Bill had been invited as a date and it left a sour taste in his mouth. 

Frustrated, Dipper turned onto his side and tugged at his hair. The pounding in his head getting worse, as the hangover took its course.

When the strange man had disappeared, Dipper remembered searching everywhere for him. Even though the man had said he needed to go, Dipper had painfully hoped he could find him, before he left, to get more than a name. 

The night ended with him slugging down three more drinks to forget golden hair and warm lips. Unsurprisingly, Dipper had ended up on a couch and passed out. At the end of the night, Mabel had to shake him awake and drag him upstairs.

Maybe even carry him. 

He couldn't remember. 

A soft tapping at the door, stirred him from his thoughts. He looked up to see said sister poking her head in, unruly hair everywhere. 

She must have had a wild time as well.

"Dipper?" 

He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Dipper wasn't quite ready to deal with reality just yet. Out there in the world was a hot and mysterious man that was into him. One that, in maybe one dimension, might have led to something. Instead he was stuck in a reality where the man hadn't followed him into bed. 

Something rattled loudly in the air and Dipper pushed the sheets away in a second. He was relieved to see the familiar bottle of pain relievers in Mabel's hand. 

She shook them again in a silent question and he nodded in response. Without further ado, Mabel waltzed into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. She handed him two pills and the glass of water she had brought with her. 

Greedily, Dipper gulped them down, not even caring that Mabel was laughing at him now.

"So how is Juliet this morning?" She asked as she took the glass from him and set it at on his desk. 

Juliet?

Dipper raised a brow at his sister, "What are you talking about Mabel? Did you hit the juice too hard again?"

His twin giggled and shoved his shoulder playfully, "Don't play coy bro-bro. I saw you out there dancing with drop-dead gorgeous Romeo."

Oh

Shit

"Mabel that's a terrible analogy and a poor choice of words, seeing as Romeo did drop dead. Also, that was nothing. We just danced. That's all."

The bitterness in his voice betrayed his words and Dipper silently cursed at himself.

"Sure didn't look like nothing," she teased. His sister began making loud kissing noises and Dipper's face lit on fire.

"You saw that?"

"Yup."

Wait. 

A seed of hope blossomed in his chest. 

Mabel had danced with the guy earlier. Maybe she recognized him.

"Do you know who he is?"

"Nope. I thought you di-"

His twin let out a gasp as she realized the implications of her words, "Dipper! Kissing a complete stranger? How scandalous!"

She fanned herself dramatically and winked at him.

It was all in jest, but none the less true. 

Dipper sulked, refusing to meet Mabel's gaze. Great. He couldn't believe this day could get any worse. 

When her brother didn't respond the way he usually did to her teasing, Mabel became quiet. They sat there together in painful silence, until she nudged him gently.

"It's okay bro-bro. How about you get dressed and meet Wendy, Soos and I downstairs? The trio of love experts will think of someway to get Romeo back!"

Dipper sighed, mentally preparing himself to get out of bed. As much as he didn't want to talk about it, maybe his friends would provide insight. 

Then it occurred to him.

"Wait. Are you implying that I'm Juliet?"

"Uh huh!"

"Mabel! This isn't one of your fairytale romance novels!"

*******************

Later Dipper found himself sitting on the check out counter of the shop, being stared down by the eyes of his friends. He swung his legs uncomfortably, unsure of what to say.

Mabel cleared the air first, "Okay Dip-Dop. Spill the beans. What do you know about our mystery hunk?"

Well that was one way to start a conversation.

He let out an exasperated noise, "All I know is what he looks like and his name."

Wendy folded her arms in thought, "Well that's pretty lame, but at least it's a start. What is it?"

Dipper felt his heart speed up as he said it, "Bill Cipher. That's what he told me at least. For all I know it could be a phony...guys?"

He had slowed his sentence to a complete stop because of their reactions. Soos and Wendy's jaws had dropped and their expressions were something to be concerned about.

"Dude, are you sure that's what he told you?" Wendy asked unbelievably.

Dipper scratched his arm awkwardly, "Uh yeah. Why? What's wrong with that?"

Soos and Wendy exchanged a look, while Mabel and he stared.

"Uh...sorry dude," Soos began, "Didn't mean to weird you out or anything. It's just that, if that's _the_ Bill Cipher. You should probably just forget about him."

He was about to respond when Mabel screeched in his place, "What? Why?"

"Well, you see, the guy is a bit of a legend around here."

"More like a omen really," Wendy interrupted.

Soos nodded and continued, "Yeah so long story short, no one knows where he come from. The dude only ever shows up to parties. The ones worth crashing anyway.. Rumor has it that if Bill shows up to your party, something terrible will happen." 

Dipper rolled his eyes, "But nothing bad happened at ours...right guys?"

Everyone's faces became strained and suddenly he wasn't so sure that this was all just some terrible joke at his dispense.

"Dipper," Wendy began slowly, "Last night Nate drank too much and started hitting on Tambry. Robbie got pretty pissed. They started to fight and it escalated out of control."

"Yeah dude. You totally missed out on some action. Wendy had to kick some serious butt to get all the fighting to stop," Soos chuckled for a bit, but when no one else did he frowned again, "Except for the one part where some dude broke their arm."

"Thompson," Wendy supplied. 

"Yeah that guy."

Guilt twisted in Dipper's stomach, even though he knew it wasn't really his fault. He looked towards his sister, who had been awfully quiet during the exchange. She was lost in thought and chewing on her lip.

"Mabel?"

At her name, Mabel immediately perked up and blew a raspberry, "Please, it could have just been a coincidence! We all know it's not a real party unless someone breaks a bone or two. Right?"

"Uh Mabel-"

His sister held out a hand to stop Wendy from continuing. Then she turned and looked pleadingly into his eyes 

"You don't actually believe them, do you bro-bro?"

Dipper really wanted to agree with his sister, but all evidence pointed to his friends being right. A stranger no one has ever seen before shows up, says his name is Bill, and something bad happens? 

Why wouldn't he believe them?

He shrugged, "I don't know Mabel. Either way, I probably won't ever see him again."

He was surprised that it hurt to say that out loud. 

Wendy reached out and patted his shoulder sympathetically, "Sorry man, but it's for the best." 

He smiled at her, despite the ache in his chest. 

This response didn't appease Mabel either. Dipper could see her get agitated second by second, until she finally slammed her hand on the counter.

"Guys! How can you just brush this off? This is Dipper's true love we are talking about!"

Dipper flushed uncontrollably at that, "M-Mabel! I don't even know him! Just forget about it and let's move on."

"But Dipping-Dots!"

"I said forget it Mabel!"

It came out harsher than he expected and he watched her recoil at the time. Dipper looked down at his hands in shame and clenched them. 

"S-sorry."

Of course he would fall for some one unattainable. That was just his luck. Life was so unfair.

At least he knew now rather than way later like he did with Wendy.

"Dipper..." Mabel faltered in her normal cheeriness. He glanced up to meet her gaze and saw the passion held in those big brown orbs.

Honestly, he couldn't ask for a better sister.

She reached out and grabbed his closed hand to squeeze it, "Mabel never gives up. Never on love!"

His twin gave him a warm smile and he tried to return it.

"Besides, Pacifica is throwing a Summerween costume party next week. And guess what? I'm going to make it one worth crashing? Are you in?"

Mabel wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

Dipper would later say it took him longer to give her his answer. Truthfully, the only hesitance came in the form of a deep breath to give his answer.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make this short, but this story will probably be short. I promise we will get more Bill next chapter, so yes there will be another part :D
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you like where this goes~

**Author's Note:**

> Hee hee this was fun to write. I kind of want to add another chapter, so maybe I'll use one of the prompts to do a chapter two. >:D
> 
> Thanks so much for reading.   
> Comments and Kudos feed my hungry writer heart <3


End file.
